hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
RoboCop DCM (S1-S1)
RoboCop has appeared in DC/M RPG Series 1, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The following events disregards RoboCop 3 and follows from the events of the first and second RoboCop, as well as the Marvel canon. However though there are elements from the third RoboCop film and the Prime Directives mini-series that are placed into backstory. Alex J. Murphy / RoboCop is the main character and hero from the RoboCop film series. Character History "Dead or alive, you're coming with me!" - RoboCop Earlier Life Police Officer Alex Murphy, a seven year veteran, was serving with the Detroit Police Department when its funding and administration was taken over by the private corporation Omni Consumer Products. Murphy was a devout Irish Catholic and a mild-mannered family man, living with his wife, Ellen, and his son, Jimmy. Murphy started mimicking his son's television hero, T.J. Lazer, by twirling his gun whenever he took down a criminal. Murphy’s psychological profile stated that he was top of his class at the police academy and possessed a fierce sense of duty. This dedication explained why Murphy exhibited none of the negative attitudes and statements shared by his fellow officers when he was transferred to the Metro West Precinct, the most violent area of Old Detroit. The police dissatisfaction was a result of OCP’s (deliberate) mismanagement, and penny-pinching, which lead to the deaths of many police officers in the precinct. Steadfast in his beliefs, a mild-mannered everyman and pure of heart, Murphy was transferred to Metro West Precinct as part of OCP's drive to restructure the police department. Murphy walks through the doors to find the precinct in turmoil, its staff overworked, the cops underfunded and crime is spiraling out of control. Some cops are even threatening strike action. Only Sergeant Warren Reed seems to be keeping everything from falling to pieces. Murphy's cool headed ethic to duty, his objective style of thinking, optimism, and mild-mannerism render him immune to the vitriol exuded by his comrades. No matter where he is, Murphy knows his place, and knows his job. Murphy is partnered with Officer Anne Lewis, herself a hardened veteran of Old Detroit. As the two are getting to know one another, they get their first call: a robbery in progress; the perpetrators escaping the scene in a van and heading hard down Industrial Way. After an intense, running firefight, ending when someone "drops in on them", the two officers catch up to the van at the old steel mill. They split up, and things quickly go from bad to worse. After ambushing two gang members caught unawares, Murphy is forced to shoot one of them, then tries to arrest the second one, telling him in no uncertain terms, Drop it. Dead or alive, you're coming with me. (which in turn became something of a motto for him) However, unbeknownst to Murphy, Lewis was punched off a high ledge earlier on and incapacitated. Alone, and knowing his shot must have alerted other nearby enemies, Murphy becomes more frantic, but the suspense is broken when two more gang members appear in the room, both armed with shotguns. Murphy is disarmed, surrounded, and made to face the gang's kingpin, none other than Clarence Boddicker, cop killer, murderer and unofficial crime boss of Old Detroit. Clarence spends no time in beating information out of Murphy concerning the whereabouts of his partner, but Joe Cox, having just entered the room, rashly assures the rest of the gang that Lewis is history, before bringing his shotgun to bear on Murphy with the rest of the gang. Clarence then begins to torture Murphy for fun, shooting off his right hand, then leaving him to the tender mercy of his boys. First Leon shoots the remainder of his right arm off, then the gang open fire in unison, peppering his body from head to foot, dropping him to his knees in terrible anguish. Before they can finish him off, they run dry of ammo. The gang look on in astonishment as Murphy struggles, still alive. Emil signals this fact to Clarence, who saunters over, raises his pistol and fires a final shot into Murphy's head. A MedEvac team find him still alive and rush him to hospital, where a team of surgeons desperately try to save his life, but it is clear their efforts are coming to nought. His condition rapidly deteriorates, flashbacks to his early life take over reality. Defibrillation proves unsuccessful, even after a shot of adrenaline to his heart. After shocking him one last time, the surgeons pronounce him dead. It is precisely the type of tragedy OCP has been waiting for. Rebirth After receiving the call from the emergency room, the scientists and surgeons at Security Concepts swung into action, harvesting what was left of Murphy's organic components: parts of his digestive tract, most of his brain, several organs and his left arm, though the arm was later amputated on the behest of Bob Morton, effectively turning Murphy's remains into the OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001, or RoboCop, as he is more widely known, a cyborg with computer and mechanically assisted reflexes, memory and law enforcement programming and a selection of dynamic software for plotting strategies and ballistic vectors in any situation, thus becoming the ultimate crime fighting machine. Morton observed his initial evaluation and testing personally, and was impressed with everything from his marksmanship trials, during which he shot the cardboard head off a humanoid target, to his firm grip, which he was reliably informed could "break every bone in your hand". RoboCop's first field test was just as impressive, during which he used his advanced on-board technology to plot a vector for a bullet to sail harmlessly through a female hostage's skirts and cripple a would-be rapist. Later on, in the very same night, he used thermographic vision to save the then Mayor from the clutches of a maniacal politician. However, all was not proceeding quite according to OCP's initial projections. His memory wiped and on-board programming directing his actions, it was assumed all scintillas of Murphy's personality had died with him on the operating table. But this proved not to be entirely true. One night, as the machine was at rest and sitting in his chair, it began to experience detailed synaptic response: a vivid dream, of his former life, torture and death at the hands of a bunch of murderers. RoboCop wakes suddenly, and, ignoring the science team's protestations, walks out of the precinct. Coincidentally, Officer Lewis is just on her way in with a suspect and her new partner. Having noticed RoboCop twirling his gun into his holster during calibration earlier in the week, she bars his way and, after a few tries, manages to get his attention, then tells him he used to be Murphy. RoboCop hesitates, seemingly unable to process the data, before continuing on his way out. After driving around the city looking for crime, RoboCop spots a biker holding up a gas station and closes in, managing to get the drop on him and ordering him to give it up. In the ensuing panic and eruption of gunfire and gasoline, Emil relates to RoboCop that it is not the first time they have crossed paths. Indeed, this is the third time elements of something other than OCP's programming have awakened something inside his subconscious and RoboCop is stunned, playing Emil's statement back to himself several times. Just managing regain his sanity in time to prevent Emil's getaway by sending him smashing into a parked car, RoboCop pushes him for more information, but, injured and in shock, Emil can physically say no more. Heading back to Metro West, RoboCop barges into the computer room and uses his built-in hardware to jack himself into the police database, using his stored video of Emil to track down his known accomplices. Recognizing Boddicker’s face from his visions as the man who fired the final, fatal shot, he examines his felony rap sheet and discovers his own record on the list, labeled as deceased. Justice Compelled to discover who he used to be, RoboCop travels to his old family home, finding it empty, up for sale, and vandalized. As he walks through the empty rooms, an annoying auto-salesman stipulating the perks and benefits of the house, his staccato visions and disjointed memories entirely take over his perceived reality. He sees his wife, his son, and emotions course through him, but he is ultimately left with an empty, cold room in a vacant house. He turns to leave, confused and angry, pausing only to throw his metal fist through the screen of the auto-salesman. Despite his inability to remember who he used to be, there is one thing RoboCop is certain of. Clarence Boddicker was the one who did this to him. First tracking down Leon Nash at a nightclub, RoboCop finds out from him that Clarence is doing business with Sal, a producer of cocaine in Old Detroit, at his drugs factory. RoboCop busts down the steel front doorway and then demonstrates his highly advanced targeting system by marking the positions of potential shooters, tracking them, and opening fire - with deadly accuracy - when the shot is right, often without even having to physically look at the target. During the brutal shootout, Sal, Steve Minh and all the factory workers are killed, Joe is incapacitated and Clarence is cornered. RoboCop brutalities him, throwing him through windows to land on floors covered in broken glass, and Clarence desperately tries to talk his way out of it, but RoboCop moves to kill him, wrapping a powerful hand around his neck and squeezing. Alas, his programming forbids him to do so, and he reluctantly releases him, instead bringing him to Metro West and throwing him to the cops therein, who are all crowded around Sgt. Reed and threatening strike action because of the monumental amount of deaths and injuries the beat cops are suffering, and making it clear that Clarence is the one responsible for most of them. During his beating, Clarence revealed to RoboCop that it is Dick Jones who he works for and RoboCop heads straight there from Metro West. However, on approaching the grand glass doors to Jones' office, the doors swing open and Dick Jones casually greets him, even agreeing to be arrested and taken to the station. However, as RoboCop closes in, his firmware goes into spasm, warning him that he has performed some hitherto unknown violation. Dick Jones gleefully reveals that he had a vital part in designing RoboCop's psychological profile, most importantly a directive which precludes him from arresting any senior member of OCP. Using every ounce of strength, RoboCop manages to unsheathes his pistol, but cannot bring it to bear. Whilst RoboCop is wrestling with his malfunctioning software, Dick Jones unveils his own Security Concepts crime-fighting machine: an ED-209. As it bears down on the crippled form of RoboCop, Jones gloats, "I had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake. Now it's time to erase that mistake!" And ED-209 opens fire, throwing him through the heavy set of double doors in a shower of glass and splinters. As he pulls himself upright, ED-209 delivers an uppercut powerful enough to bust open RoboCop's visor and throws him across the office to land heavily on the marble floor. Before he can get to his feet, the droid is upon him. It raises its cannon, the muzzle hovering mere inches from RoboCop's face, and prepares to execute him, but RoboCop grabs the droid's arm and, using all his strength, deflects its aim, then directs the blazing cannon into the other arm, which explodes, stunning the machine and allowing RoboCop to escape to a staircase. A further advantage to his design becomes apparent at this point: his fairly normal sized, stair-friendly feet. ED-209 trips and falls behind him, unable to get up, thrashing wildly on the landing, and RoboCop makes good his escape. However, on staggering through the door to the parking lot, RoboCop is confronted with the unnerving sight of about thirty heavily armed SWAT team members and a load of cops, aiming lights and the muzzles of pistols, shotguns, sub machine-guns and assault rifles at him. There's a moment's silence, before Lieutenant Hedgecock's voice echoes out from a loudspeaker. They are here to destroy RoboCop. Kaplan and a few other Precinct cops protest, but their concerns fall upon deaf ears, and they walk off in disgust. Meanwhile, the others open fire, their combined fire, excellent training and decent weaponry dealing some vicious damage, crippling RoboCop's leg, chewing holes in his armor, and the cyborg makes a dash, or rather a stumbling limp, for the multistory parking lot's internal wall, throwing himself over, and rolling between and beneath the different levels and out of sight of the SWAT team... but finds himself bathed in the lights of another police cruiser. The door opens, revealing Lewis, who hurriedly helps him aboard before escaping the scene. Revenge Being heavily damaged, RoboCop affects some repairs as he hides out at the steel mill as Lewis goes off to the now deserted police station and brings back some tools and supplies. After sorting out the servos in his arm and leg, RoboCop removes his damaged helmet and sadly reminisces about the life he cannot remember. His memories are broken and disjointed, but the emotions haunt him deeply. His targeting system is also damaged, but, with some help aiming from Lewis, he soon resets it to good order, and not a moment too soon, for at that moment, a black 6000 SUX and a beat up panel van cruise into the foundry, disgorging the remaining members of the Boddicker Gang, all armed with heavy weapons. RoboCop reloads the Auto-9, tells Lewis to get the car, and prepares for the final showdown. Moving out of sight of the gang, RoboCop manages to get above and behind them upon a catwalk. As the gang stalk further into the complex, jittery and on edge, he frizzes a sheet of scrap metal across the roadway, where it clatters loudly to the floor. The gang turn in unison and open fire, but realize they've been had. Before they can do anything else, though, RoboCop calls out from behind them, and immediately fires a lethal three burst volley of fire at Joe, retreating before the others can aim any decent shots. Everything kicks off, Emil, in the van, accelerates around the service road to cut RoboCop off from the rear, whilst Clarence circles around in the SUX and Leon chases him through the structure. It is Emil who catches up to him first, putting pedal to the metal and aiming to run RoboCop down, but the cyborg sends him ducking for cover with another burst of fire and he loses control, ploughing his van through the shell of a vat marked "Toxic Waste". Unfortunately for Emil, the vat is full to the brim. RoboCop half turns to observe the hapless young man washed out of the walk-through van's rear doors, struggling in the chemical surf, his body melting in the terrible mixture, his ruined throat managing a blood-curdling whine. RoboCop goes after Leon, who is nimbly skirting around the silos and machinery, squeezing off the occasional ineffective shot, but, as RoboCop moves through the site, he comes upon an urgent scene: Clarence in a shallow drainage canal by his upturned SUX, putting round after round from his Desert Eagle into and around Lewis, who collapses bonelessly into the waters. RoboCop manages to get close enough to distract him mere seconds before Clarence executes her, and with his usual, casual cockiness, he gives up, tossing his pistol into the water and surrendering. But RoboCop makes it clear that he's not here to arrest him. He steps closer, Auto-9 raised, as Clarence backs off, confused and pleading for his life. Suddenly, a sound makes him look up, just in time to register a tonne of girders, scrap and other assorted chunks of metal piledrive him into the ground from a massive crane that Leon had been operating as Clarence was stalling him. Just as Clarence and Leon are celebrating, Lewis manages to fire off a shot from his discarded Cobra, which annihilates the control room and sends Clarence into a rage. He grabs a length of scrap and splashes over to RoboCop and proceeds to batter him mercilessly. He manages to deflect a few of the blows, but an upended plunging strike gets through his parry, penetrates a fissure in his breastplate and hits home in something vital. RoboCop screams in pain, and Clarence brings his face in close as he spits a final goodbye to the cyborg. Thinking fast, RoboCop unsheathes his data spike and stabs Clarence through the neck, opening a brutal wound, which pumps blood all over RoboCop's already filthy armor, and is sufficiently lethal that it kills Clarence in moments. Desperately, RoboCop calls to Lewis. She's in bad shape, but RoboCop reassures her not to worry and that OCP could put anything back together. With that, he heaves off a the girders one by one, and makes for the OCP Tower and the final piece of the puzzle: the Senior President, Dick Jones. After taking care of an ED-209 station outside the OCP Tower, RoboCop makes his way to the boardroom, bursting in just as Jones is finishing an eloquent piece of wordplay, slamming open the double doors and stepping slowly inside. The executives inside are shocked, none more so than Dick Jones. RoboCop is indeed a chilling sight, his visor is absent, huge gaping holes cover his blackened, bullet riddled, bloodstained armor and his eyes are fixed on Dick Jones with murderous intent. Only the Old Man keeps his cool, asking how they can help the officer. His voice low and unemotional, RoboCop answers him. Dick Jones is a cold, heartless murderer. Dick Jones tries to defend himself and the Old Man rightly asks RoboCop what evidence he has of the allegations. There's a moment's pause... before RoboCop jacks his data spike - tarnished with Clarence's dried blood - into the computer suite in the wall. Dick Jones' face appears, and begins to speak, revealing to the entire board the depths of the man's corruption and evil: "I had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake. Now it's time to erase that mistake!" It is then that the Old Man hollers for Dick's attention and fires him on the spot. RoboCop thanks him as Directive 4 becomes instantly nullified then opens fire, striking him with burst after burst, peppering his torso, sending him staggering to the massive glass windows looking down upon the corporate sprawl. A further burst holes the window and Johnson, seeing what is about to happen, rises to his feet in amused anticipation. Sure enough, a final burst sends Jones crashing through it, falling, wailing, to his death on the concrete at the base of the OCP tower. Casually straightening his tie, the Old Man looks up. "Nice shooting, son," he asks RoboCop, "what's your name?" His demons quelled, and ready to accept his new life, RoboCop half turns. "Murphy." Cain After the death of Dick Jones, RoboCop was put back on duty, fully refurbished with new blue-tinged armor plating. Officer Lewis was also allowed to serve as RoboCop's "partner," and the pair stayed on duty through the continuing police strike. Which much of the police force out on strike, Old Detroit sank deeper into decay, and chaos was on the rise. During this time, a new drug began hitting the streets called "Nuke." A bizarre cult formed around the drug and it's creator, a man called Cain. RoboCop is also slowly coming to grips with the loss of his former life as Alex Murphy. Though he attempts to reach out to his family, he eventually realizes he can never return to them. When he finally sees his wife, he tells her that the face was placed on him to honor Alex Murphy. Meanwhile, OCP's current plans also come into focus: they attempt to have Detroit default on its debt, so that they can foreclose on the entire city, take over the city government, demolish the old city, and put up a planned community development, Delta City, in its place. As part of this plan, OCP forces a police strike by terminating their pension plan and cutting salaries. As RoboCop is property of OCP and cannot strike, this measure increases his duties as the city sinks further into chaos and terror. Meanwhile, the Security Concepts division of OCP continues to sink millions into the development of a more advanced "RoboCop 2". However, each project ends in disaster; once the officers realize what they have become, they immediately turn suicidal. They deduce that Murphy only survived because of his exceedingly strong sense of duty, and his moral objection to suicide as an Irish-Catholic. Dr. Juliette Faxx, an OCP psychologist, approaches the OCP President to convince him to let her take over the project. Faxx wants to choose a criminal with a desire for power and immortality. Having learned of Cain's location through Officer Duffy, a corrupt police officer on Cain's side and a Nuke drug addict himself, RoboCop confronts Cain and his gang at an abandoned construction site. However, they render RoboCop immobile and cut him to pieces, though he remains alive. The pieces are then left in front of the Detroit Police Station. OCP, reluctant to foot his massive repair costs, ignores his fellow police officers insistence that he be repaired. RoboCop is saved when Faxx takes charge of the new RoboCop team. She argues for his importance as a figure of the community, and creates a list of over 300 new directives to be added to his program. Murphy is ultimately powerless to refuse the new commands, and is rendered unable to take aggressive action against criminals, even to defend himself. After the original RoboCop team realizes that RoboCop would need a massive electrical charge to reboot his system, Murphy takes it upon himself to grab hold of a dangerous power-line circuit box to erase all of his directives. The picketing officers drop their signs and turn to help him, then follow his lead to attack Cain's hideout. Cain is badly injured in the battle and is taken to the hospital. With Cain immobilized, Faxx arrives at the hospital and switches off his life support, having decided that Cain is perfect for the RoboCop 2 project since Cain is obsessed with obsessed with power. Meanwhile, Hob, one of Cain's henchmen and whom had taken over the Nuke cult, arranges a secret meeting with Mayor Marvin Kuzak, offering to bail out the city's debt to OCP, but only if he agrees to a hands-off policy regarding the distribution of Nuke. Since this would hinder OCP's attempts to take over the city, they send RoboCop 2 in to kill everyone. While the mayor escapes through a sewer drain, all attendants, including Hob, are slaughtered. RoboCop arrives late, only in time to find and comfort a dying Hob, who tells him Cain has done this. During the unveiling of Delta City and RoboCop 2 at a press conference, the OCP President unwittingly presents a canister filled with Nuke. Cain escapes control, destroying the control device that arms his weapons, and opens fire on the crowd. RoboCop arrives, and the two cyborgs battle throughout the building, eventually falling off the roof and into an underground facility. As the rest of the police force arrives and engages Cain, RoboCop heads back to the OCP building to get the canister of Nuke. Upon seeing the canister, RoboCop 2 immediately ceases fire and takes it. While distracted, RoboCop jumps onto his back, punches his way through to Cain's brain, rips it out of his body and smashes it, killing him. The OCP President, executive Johnson, and OCP lawyer Holzgang discuss the company's liability for the massacre, and decide to scapegoat Faxx. Lewis complains about how the OCP executives will escape legally unscathed, but RoboCop tells her to be patient; they are "only human". Nixco Continuing his duty as a police officer, RoboCop maintains peace and order the best he can in a still dark and violent Detroit while OCP enters the next phases for building its CEO’s prophesied Delta City. A competing company called Nixco tries to muscle in on the Delta City contract, however, and steals specs from RoboCop's design to release their own version of law enforcement. Manufacturing a small army of robotic Nixcops, their first mission is to destroy RoboCop along with an apprehended criminal who can tie a Nixco executive to a murder. RoboCop escapes the Nixcops but is severely damaged and his witness is taken into Nixco custody where he is subjected to experimental surgery. After being rebuilt, RoboCop remains immobile, reflecting upon a civilian who was fatally wounded in his battle with the Nixcops. Not until his partner, Anne Lewis, is reported kidnapped by a criminal named Scarface does he find the motivation needed to jump back into action. Arriving at the scene, he find Nixcops and ED-209 droids fighting it out for Anne's rescue; each one’s creator seeing her kidnapping as an opportunity for positive publicity. RoboCop defeats both sides and rescues Anne from Scarface. Dream Thieves and War The Dreamerama is a place where people can pay to live out their fantasies through controlled dreaming. A small group of rocket pack thieves rob certain business men’s recorded dreams from the Dreamerama's files and plan to use them as blackmail. The Old Man informs RoboCop of his suspicions involving a man named Cybex. He worked for OCP and was the sole man who initially came up with the ideas for Delta City, the ED-209’s, and even RoboCop. But due to a lack of attention to the fine print in his contract, Cybex's ideas were already owned by OCP which left him penniless for his propositions. A small fight ensued, ending with Cybex becoming crippled from a fall out of a skyscraper window. After checking the facts, RoboCop heads for Cybex. RoboCop infiltrates Cybex’s base of operation but is ambushed by his own cyborg creations in the form of a mechanized gorilla and a smaller monkey. Cybex studies the captured RoboCop, learning what he can to build his own loyal army of cyborgs. With Nixco's president being one of the men whose dreams were stolen from the Dreamerama, Nixco sends an assassin (the kidnapped criminal witness, now under mind control) to take out Cybex. During the commotion of this assassination, RoboCop follows the dueling criminals to a construction site where he manages to arrests them all. OCP is presented with the chance to finally test RoboCop in a war scenario. The Spanish military is at war with North Africa and pays for the services of RoboCop to assassinate their enemy’s leader, General Abu Dara aka the Desert Hawk. Dropped into Algeria with heavy artillery, RoboCop makes his way across the desert fighting robotic tentacles and motor cycle troops without his prime directives holding him back. RoboCop reaches the Desert Hawk but is persuaded to see his side of the war as a leader trying to save his people from famine. Convinced of Desert Hawk’s noble intentions, RoboCop leaves to intercept an advancing Spanish military force on Desert Hawk’s fortress. After a brief battle with this small army and an unexpected ED-209 unit also being tested for warfare, RoboCop contacts the Old Man via satellite up-link. The war started because Desert Hawk was sending his people to Spain to survive the famine they were experiencing. RoboCop shares how Desert Hawk had found a viable means of underground irrigation that would save his people but would take time to be fully realized. Impressed with the promise of this technology, the Old Man buys the end of the war by supporting Desert Hawk’s people in return for half the shares in his novel irrigation system, hydroponics. Urban Chaos Detroit opens up its newest park, the Detroit Dino Park. Here families can enjoy the site of genetically recreated dinosaurs brought back to life from prehistoric times. Problem is the cages are constantly being sabotaged, leaving RoboCop to face down these towering monsters threatening the public. RoboCop interrogates the neighboring and nearly debunked robotic dino theme park, Robosaur World, but discovers the saboteur is actually a Dino Park employee secretly working for Nixco. The dinosaur rampages are meant to disgrace OCP since Dino Park is the first major lease holder in their “crime free” Delta City. In order to obtain more land for the expansion of Delta City, OCP instigates a war between two rival gangs, the Urban Kurs and the Psykoids, to decrease property values. Thanks to Anne having an inside man in the Urban Kurs, she’s always updated as to where the gang wars are taking place, leading to a mass arrest of both gangs by her and RoboCop. To help further reduce the rate of crime through concerned citizen participation, OCP broadcasts a new reality TV show called the Detroit Vigilante. People take to the streets as vigilantes against crime which the police force react with nothing less than frustration. After several arrests for acts of vigilantism, RoboCop confronts the Detroit Vigilante about his responsibility as a TV persona but to no avail. Unknown to RoboCop, a father, whose son is taken from him by gang violence, had become one of the vigilantes that he argued were more helpful than the police force and was now seeking out the gang who murdered his son. While RoboCop deals with this particular quest for vengeance, some are taking advantage of the vigilante scene for more criminal purposes. Two particular crooks posing as heroes to commit crimes come face to face with the Detroit Vigilante himself which escalates into an all out war involving every vigilante in the city. It all comes to a head when the father’s personal vendetta with the gangs collides with the vigilante war, ending with an explosion that kills everyone but RoboCop. An ex-OCP employee named Daniel O’Hara is brought back to life in an experimental robot utilizing a concept called engraming which is surviving death through the conservation of captured brain wave patterns. Through flashbacks, the reader learns that RoboCop had killed O’Hara for some reason in an untold story. Once reborn in his machine built by unsuspecting privately licensed scientists, O’Hara seeks revenge on RoboCop. Their battle is intense but falls in favor of RoboCop. He defeats O’Hara by interfacing with his machine and overloading its system with his own nightmares as a murdered cop reborn as a cyborg. Purgatory Men are being abducted off the streets of Old Detroit and supposedly cut up for their organs on the black market. The problem facing the Detroit Police Department is the criminals involved with the abductions are in an area of Old Detroit known as Purgatory; a section of the city that’s off limits to the cops by strict order of OCP. Defying this order, RoboCop obeys his prime directives and duty as a cop to walk the crime infested streets of Purgatory in search of the perpetrators. RoboCop’s journey through Purgatory leads him to a factory secretly creating an army of new RoboCop under the direction of OCP. To his horror, he sees the men who have been abducted off the streets are lobotomized before undergoing extensive surgery to becoming cyborgs of OCP’s idea of law enforcement. Lobotomy is their answer to the problems they’ve encountered with RoboCop’s humanistic qualities that had surprisingly survived his death and caused them problems. It allows them to start fresh with a brain rather than try and reprogram it. Enraged and horrified, RoboCop attacks the factory, battling guards and ED-209s. Along the way he meets a guilt stricken scientist named Thyle who was involved with his own creation back with Bob Morton. It’s revealed that the OCP executive behind the RoboCop factory is Donald Johnson, the Old Man’s right hand man. Hoping to speed up the Old Man’s plans for Delta City, he wanted to quickly manufacture an armada of RoboCop in the hopes to eliminate crime faster. To keep the factory a secret, he enlists the services of Colonel Flak and his strike team to take out RoboCop. Colonel Flak, an older mercenary who uses a powerful exoskeleton to remain an active and dangerous agent for hire, proves a worthy adversary for RoboCop after his team is defeated but succumbs after his suit is overloaded in battle. Johnson plays his final card with a remote to RoboCop’s self destruct program. With RoboCop’s self destruct activated, Thyle quickly rushes to his aid and disarms the explosive. Once RoboCop’s termination is avoided, he and Thyle both return inside the factory to destroy the nearly completed RoboCop. Out of desperation, Johnson orders the activation of the RoboCop as his last resort but with disastrous results. He learns that with the lobotomy, these new RoboCop lacked the human balance needed to keep their programming in check, causing them to lash out with instant violent justice. One particular RoboCop sets off an explosion in an attempt to kill himself and brings the factory burning down with RoboCop, Thyle, and Johnson surviving the fire. The Old Man shows up after learning about the factory and is threatened by Anne (who came to aid RoboCop in Purgatory) that the truth will be told. The Old Man points out the evidence was burnt up in the factory, but RoboCop reminds him of his own video surveillance that recorded the macabre scene. Rather than reveal it to the public, however, RoboCop uses this as leverage to free himself from OCP control which the Old Man grants. Following these chains of events, people can now watch TV directly in their brain with a device called Implant TV. Problem is the owners of the device are beaming mind altering television scenarios directly into people’s heads that make them unknowingly commit crimes. With his free will returned to him, RoboCop relies on his cop instincts to lead him to the source of the trouble and apprehend the suspects responsible. Humanity In-Check A criminal known as Lot’s Wife is gunning for the demise of RoboCop, but begins by attacking him through Anne. Turns out Anne had a husband who was presumed dead for some time but is very much alive and hostage of a mysterious criminal calling himself the Wraith. Wraith had faked her husband’s death after he owed him a considerable amount of money, waiting to take advantage of her as a cop. In exchange for his life, Wraith wants classified information of future police operations. RoboCop caught sight of her on route to meeting Wraith and followed with uneasy suspicion. After showing the Wraith the authenticity of the documents he requested, Anne was upset to learn she was going to have to keep doing these exchanges to keep her husband alive. Observing from a distance, RoboCop’s programming commands him to take Anne down for treachery, but his human side is able to hold off the action in time to see Anne turn the transaction into a rescue mission. RoboCop saves Anne at the last minute, but the Wraith had already escaped with her husband. Lot’s Wife makes her next move against RoboCop with an attack on Metro West itself. Using a catatonic man with an unnatural gift, she sets him up to be arrested and taken into the station where he emits a wave of influential psychic vibrations. These vibrations cause everyone around him to have freak episodes or disconcern for others and their safety with aggressive behaviors. Facing the psychic backlash of the stranger in the precinct, RoboCop battles an internal conflict with his humanity at ends with the machine half of him. With the humanity half proving more dominant, RoboCop discovers the stranger behind the insanity at Metro West and kills him to save the precinct. Family Found After the attack on the precinct, the cops are at a little less than half strength and the criminals of Detroit go on a rampage. With his humanity winning over his programming last issue, RoboCop is now in total control of himself without directives dictating his actions. His free will restored, RoboCop strives to be a regular cop again without the use of his robotic aids. He fears his program he spent so long fighting could take him back over if utilized for help and risk further loss of his humanity. In the meantime, news reaches RoboCop that his wife and son have been kidnapped which he suspects OCP is behind for his recent separation from them. A number of copy cat crimes become a possible lead for RoboCop to find his family, but turns out to be unrelated; rich men competing for publicity out of boredom, reenacting murders by Detroit’s most notorious serial killers. During the case, RoboCop decides the only way to help his family is by coinciding with his programming once more despite the personal consequences. Beyond The Law RoboCop shakes down the criminals in Detroit for leads to the whereabouts of his kidnapped family but with no results. Answers are finally provided when RoboCop is visited by the Old Man. Using his resources for intel, the Old Man informs RoboCop his family has been taken hostage by a rebel leader named Aza in San Arica. In 22 hours, Aza will contact RoboCop to assassinate San Arica's president when he arrives at the airport or his wife and son will be killed. An OCP jet is offered to fly RoboCop to San Arica to save his family which RoboCop reluctantly takes. He knows OCP has some personal stake in his going to San Arica but knows he has no better choice for his wife and son’s rescue. RoboCop arrives in San Arica and is discovered by a band of rebels under Aza's command. Quickly taking them out to ensure his family’s safety, RoboCop notices their special weapons resembling one’s from OCP. Meeting up with an anti-rebel guide, RoboCop learns there’s been rumor of a powerful business funding Aza and his rebellion with specialized weapons which only furthers suspicions of OCP’s involvement. As they draw closer to Aza’s base, RoboCop is ambushed by Aza himself and captured while his wife watches from nearby. With RoboCop’s capture, Aza’s plans for political assassination are ruined. Angered, he decides to sacrifice RoboCop and his family to the sun gods he worships. Summoning what power he has left, RoboCop breaks from his captivity and battles Aza and his men to the death. During the battle, RoboCop decides to mislead his wife into believing he truly is a machine and not Alex Murphy to keep her and their son safe from any future harm. After Aza and his men are killed, RoboCop finds himself under a surprise attack by Colonel Flak, who had took up an offer to work as a special agent for OCP in exchange for a RoboCop body. With their involvement in San Arica’s civil unrest, OCP sent Flak to kill any and all witnesses during RoboCop’s rescue mission. Outfitted with more lethal weapons, Flak proves to be a difficult opponent for the already battle damaged RoboCop. For the winning blow, RoboCop brings a helicopter down on top of Flak and destroys him. RoboCop stands victoriously among the wreckage and fully accepts what he has become after death. “No longer a man” but “more than a machine”. Off-Duty However as RoboCop was now going into the 21st century, time and technology was now changing. Gangs now had access to hover bikes and rode them as their main transportation, urban droids carried out public services like waste disposal, and almost anyone with the know-how or money could create a giant killer robot. Delta City finally was built, eliminating Old Detroit but OCP was now losing money. Meanwhile, OCP is on the verge of bankruptcy and creates an armed force called the Urban Rehabilitators ("Rehabs" for short), under the command of Paul McDaggett, to combat rising crime in Delta City and augment the ranks of Detroit Police in apprehending the violent and now technologically advanced criminals. Feeling that he was now outdated and tired, and Delta City was now considered the safest place on Earth, RoboCop feels that he is no longer viewed as particularly necessary anymore and is taken off-line, waiting for the moment until he would be needed once more. Little did he know that his services would be needed in another city all-together... the city of Gotham, New Jersey. Role in DC/M RPG Series 1, Season One Regular Appearance In his previous life, Alex Murphy was a tall Caucasian male with a thin build and angular features, on the verge of being gaunt. Fortunately, his wide grin and shining blue eyes made for a more favorable first impression than his features would suggest. His bearing and posture betray his cocky attitude. RoboCop's body, while incorporating portions of Alex Murphy's living tissue, is largely electronic and mechanical. This interior structure is protected by an armored shell composed of "titanium laminated with kevlar" making RoboCop incredibly resilient against both bombs and bullets, as well as extreme impacts such as being hit by cars and falling off skyscrapers. The body armor can sustain thousands of armor-piercing rounds before damage begins to appear on the armor itself. It is also highly resistant to heat, as he was unaffected after being caught in a gas station explosion, and it also varies in color ranging from gray, blue, and what appears to be blue-gray. His visor is made of the same material and a black strip of bulletproof anti-fog glass which protects the cranium apparatus and eyes. The visor also has an undercloth of Kevlar which protects the neck and covers up any wires etc. It should also be noted that the visor conceals most of Alex Murphy's face inside it. The visor is attached with screws. When the visor is removed only the front of Murphy's face, from the top of the neck up, is exposed; the back of his head is entirely mechanical. RoboCop's right arm contained a display that alerted personnel to his health status, while his hands contain actuators strong enough to crush every bone in a human hand (about 400 foot pounds). His right hand also contains a "data spike" which is used to retrieve or display data from any computer bank with a corresponding port, or could be also used as a stabbing weapon, as proven against Clarence Boddicker. RoboCop is extremely strong, able to lift the front of the average car over his head with one arm or resist the crushing effort of a car crusher. He was designed to be able "to penetrate virtually any building," and breaks locks with ease. Murphy's head and brain was used in the construction of RoboCop, as Morton states that "total body prosthesis" was an agreed-upon parameter. It is unclear whether or not RoboCop's human face is merely a replica of Murphy's, as it contains a scar in the location where Boddicker shot him in the head, though he himself tells Murphy's wife that "they made this to honor him." After touching it, she says, "it's cold”. Murphy's face was removed from his corpse and implanted on the cyborg's head to give RoboCop a sense of identity. This psychological disruption RoboCop may have experienced is explained from the basis that a person whose memory has been erased would still possess the memory of being human and would suffer a psychotic breakdown if that person saw the reflection of a robotic image instead of their original image of humanity. Trademark Gear Before his death, Murphy had used a 9mm Sig Sauer P226 semi-automatic pistol as his sidearm along with tactical police gear. His primary weapon, RoboCop's Auto 9 is a highly advanced select-fire pistol and it is holstered in a concealed alcove in his thigh, together with at least one reload. It is a Beretta 93R machine pistol, heavily modified to fit a longer barrel with an enormous compensator/flash hider shaped like a casket, plastic grips, and a taller rear sight to match the raised front sight. Typically, RoboCop fires this weapon in 3-round burst mode. As mention before, RoboCop's data spike is actually a terminal strip that is a sharp spike-like device that protrudes from RoboCop's right fist. This device can be used by RoboCop to interface with a corresponding data port in order to download information from the police database and compare information he's gathered from his missions with the police database. Not actually a weapon, this device was also used to take out Clarence Boddicker; having pinned RoboCop under a pile of scrap metal, the cyborg waited for Boddicker to approach and then stabbed Boddicker in the throat, killing the crime lord. Category:Police Category:Heroes